cloud_linefandomcom-20200214-history
Lapizlazuli's goal
A heavy rain in the village of Lloren. Lapizlazuli grows in the village of Lloren for 70 years he shares about his childhood friend playing with a rain. Everyday in that 70 years a always a heavy rain that is a rain religion. The school will feel cold and cool. After that, Lapizlazuli explores to the village of Lloren to explore about. But there's some friends that they objects Lapizlazuli's decision. In weather there's a place that always rain so he shall stay here until the time comes. Becoming uncommon in the time, the one who instructed to make him stay was Lune. A former lord of rain religion leaves to the region of Cloud Line to work with them. Lapizlazuli trains and he learns the poison element and nature element with the total of venom element. Lapizlazuli haves a goal that to be evolved into a marvelous stone weapon. Lapizlazuli attacks them and successfully defeats and escape to this region for the first time. He leaves a message from his house, a mail and a regional hall. He promised to find that lapis lazuli stone and return to this region until he finished all trails. Objective #Find a Lapis Lazuli stone on the underwater of the lake. #Return to the town and find a book in the top of the Library. Lapizlazuli walks by himself on the forest then swimming under the lake and returns to village to read his evolve state. Light Team of Gold, Sun and Star When the arrival of The Constellation with the lead of three shining weapons. Lapizlazuli starting his journey to find the stone called Lapis Lazuli. He doesn't need friends yet and he thinks of his evolution taken away for eighty years. Lapis Lazuli Lapizlazuli founds himself walking in the forest for the hard way. He initiative continue walks towards the lake while he is still walking in front of the lake. Locates in the bunch of bamboos the sky is cleared and the water flows and sound in 10 o'clock direction. He is now the connection of the lake and jumps to the lake to swin and trying hard to find that stone. But there's a tentacles who hinders the plan for taking the stones. He escape the lake to go back to the town. While he gets out on the water he confronted Masara and Exemplar coincidentally. Masara helps him to finish his objective to fight first the monster Tentacle. And then, runs back to the forest but finally Apollo and Yahos came to attack Tentacle orderly. Seven Warlords Three weapons still running aback to the forest, they encounters seven warlords with that the affluent leader Kalakus. He is strictly prohibited to them to stay away. Lapizlazuli is the only stay in front of the horde of warlords and then they attacks him with the force. Lapizlazuli survive that defense until Yahos comes to save him. Yahos tosses Lapizlazuli easily back to the town with his speed and strength with Gold Rage. Book of Evolving Stones The three ends up inside the library with Crusada. Lune and his disciples come here to discuss about Lapizlazuli process of evolution into full-fledged epic weapon. However they walk in the second floor of the library and encounters bunch of the furious readers and attacks seven weapons but all of them successfully destroys all of them but the leader. The leader was attacked together by Lune with his two disciples. Now Lapizlazuli is on Masara's back to climb the ladder but the door is dark and mysterious. Attic Cat Masara opens the door and he sees only black screen and tentacles. Lapizlazuli is just finding a book not helping Masara to fight. He opens the book and then evolves making Masara sees light and the behind bars to master his new Third Skill Magma Fountain Air Dance. Aftermath Exemplar adds Lapizlazuli to join the group. Masara ask Crusada that where he go and Crusada said I will be the new librarian of Icarus. Shrimpin pressumed that he was there on that place it was the Capital City of Ice. A first king and founder Icarus was dead so that Crusada will be go there if he ask to go with him. Both of three are accepted but Crusada transports his horse that make three of them shocked and turn mad. Shrimpin also having a horse while Jakobar departing to his homeland while Lune, Thrall and Nemo going back to Cloud Line for continue their career. The next location confirmed to be Icarus so Exemplar and Lapizlazuli are agreed without complaining. Category:Objectives